Sa place
by kelamorphe
Summary: Gaara avait commencé à se tailler les veines au début de son adolescence. Le sang qui en coulait le soulageait un peu de ses peines. Il le fit tellement souvent que ça devint une habitude. Il sait que c'est dangereux, mais il s'en fiche. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis dans sa misérable vie ?


Salut salut! Je reviens après un bon moment d'absence avec un petit Lee x Gaara que j'ai écrit en un après-midi, très inspirée par ça: : imagineyourotp . tumblr post / 55686023224 / tw-self-harm (enlevez les espaces évidemment). C'est la première fois que je poste sur Naruto, alors j'espère que je ne les massacre pas trop... Je suis désolé pour tout ceux qui suivent mes fics mais... l'inspiration arrive et repart très vite. MAIS JE N'ABANDONNE AUCUN DE MES TRAVAUX!

En plus en ce moment, je découvre plein de nouvelles séries, que ce soit livres, séries télé, animés, etc. En tout cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Depuis le début de son adolescence, Gaara se taillait les veines.

Il ne s'était jamais senti bien. Comme s'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. Sa « famille »ne l'avait jamais aimé, lui qui avait tué sa mère en venant au monde. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Il avait l'impression de faire du mal partout où il allait. Personne ne le comprenait ou même essayait de le comprendre. Il se sentait tellement seul. Tout son entourage le regardait et le traitait comme un monstre.

Il voulait évacuer toutes ses émotions négatives, tous ses malaises. Mais rien ne sortait. Ni larmes, ni cris. Rien. Le néant. Alors il avait trouvé un autre moyen pour atténuer un tant soit peu sa souffrance : il se taillait les veines. Et même si le sang qui s'échappait ne le soulageait qu'un tout petit peu, mais il le soulageait un tant soit peu quand même. Alors il avait commencé à le faire les fois où il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Puis c'était devenu plus fréquent. Plus souvent encore. Pour petit à petit devenir une habitude, un automatisme. Il s'évanouit plusieurs fois à cause de cela. Mais il s'en fichait. S'il mourrait, personne ne le remarquerait, ou alors sa famille serait soulagée de ne plus avoir à porter ce fardeau.

Un jour, un blond s'immisça dans la vie de Gaara. Et Gaara se sentit moins seul et moins triste. Lorsque Naruto, qui était maintenant _son ami _était là, il se sentait plus léger, et même quelques fois, _heureux_. Mais lorsqu'il partait, toutes ses souffrances revenaient au galop. Alors, bien que Naruto le soulageait un peu de tous ses malheurs, il continuait à se tailler les veines.

Quelque temps plus tard, Naruto le présenta à ses amis proches : Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, et bien d'autres. Mais il y en eut un qui capta toute son attention : Lee. _Lee_. Il était tellement différent : énergique, sportif, joyeux, solaire. Tout le contraire de Gaara. Ce dernier passa beaucoup de temps avec Lee. Il dût se rendre à l'évidence qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Lee avait le don de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis, de le faire sourire et surtout, Gaara se sentait enfin à sa place à côté de _lui_. Et l'effet se prolongeait même lorsque Lee était parti. Enfin, sa petite bulle éclatait très rapidement à cause de l'atmosphère froide de sa maison, ou d'une pensée qui lui revenait tout le temps dans la tête.

_Tu ne le mérites pas. _

Cette pensée ne s'en allait seulement quand Lee était autour de lui. Et quand elle revenait alors que _lui_ s'éloignait, quelque fois que de quelques mètres, elle lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quoi. Mais il ne se taillait plus les veines aussi souvent qu'avant. Il avait ralenti pour ne pas que Lee le remarque. Il ne voulait pas que Lee le voit ainsi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le juge. Qu'il le rejette.

_Il est trop bien pour toi._

Quelques mois plus tard, alors que Lee, Naruto et presque tous les autres garçons ainsi que Tenten, une fille qui adorait le sport, ainsi que la meilleure amie de Lee, jouait au basket sur un terrain ouvert, dans le parc derrière la maison de Gaara, devenu le point de rencontre de la bande. Gaara était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, Shikamaru à côté de lui, flemmard invétéré qu'il était. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, les joueurs arrêtèrent pour faire une pause. Naruto tapa dans le dos à Lee en l'encourageant et Tenten haussa les deux pouces avec un clin d'œil et un sourire. Lee partit un peu gêné dans la direction de Gaara, qui ne remarqua pas le petit manège. Lorsque Lee arriva à la hauteur de Gaara, ses joues se colorèrent légèrement.

« -Gaara ? Je peux te parler en privé, s'il te plaît… ? »

Gaara acquiesça et alla avec Lee vers sa maison, coin reculé et un peu caché du parc. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux arbustes qui séparaient la maison de Gaara et le parc, ils s'arrêtèrent. Lee se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

« -Bon, voilà, hm… ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre, ou dégoûtant ou autre chose, mais, heu… Je t'aime. »

Lee lui sourit, gêné, tandis que Gaara était très surpris. Le temps que l'information tourne et retourne dans sa tête, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit et en prit part, lui faisant encore plus mal que d'habitude.

_Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un comme toi. Tu ne le mérites pas. Il se rendra compte de combien tu es horrible et t'abandonnera._

Cette pensée lugubre le fit fuir, vers chez lui. Il enjamba les arbustes et courut se réfugier chez lui, laissant Lee perplexe. Une bonne dizaine de secondes plus tard, il enjamba lui aussi le bosquet et courut retrouver Gaara.

Gaara monta les escaliers quatre-à-quatre et manqua de trébucher. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : évacuer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa souffrance, plus grande à cet instant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il se hâta vers la salle de bain. Arrivé dedans, il se mit devant le miroir, remonta ses manches et prit une lame de rasoir. Il appuya la lame contre ses veines. Une main étrangère la lui enleva aussitôt. Gaara leva la tête et se figea en voyant le reflet de Lee dans le miroir. Il baissa la tête et commença à sangloter, comme si l'intervention de Lee avait brisé le barrage qui empêchait ses peines de s'échapper depuis de longues années. Il sentit les bras de Lee le retourner et le serrait contre son corps tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Ça va aller ». Gaara pleura encore plus fort et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son sauveur. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, avant que les larmes de Gaara ne se tarissent, laissant ses joues mouillées et ses yeux rougis.

« -Ça va mieux ? » demanda doucement Lee.

Gaara acquiesça piteusement avant d'enfouir sa tête contre le cou de Lee, étant toujours dans ses bras.

« -Je peux te poser une question ? »

Gaara leva la tête vers Lee qui poursuivit :

« -Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui lorsque je me suis déclaré ? »

Gaara renifla et s'essuya les joues comme il put avant de déclarer :

« -J'avais peur. Peur que tu réalises que je ne suis rien et que tu ne m'abandonnes. Que tu te rendes compte que je ne te mérite pas… »

Lee s'offusqua de sa réponse avant de répliquer doucement :

« -Tu n'es pas rien Gaara, tu es incroyable. Je ne t'abandonnerais pour rien au monde. Tu me mérites. Comment peux-tu avoir une si basse estime de toi ?

-J'ai tué ma mère en venant au monde, ma famille me regarde à peine, et lorsqu'ils le font, c'est pour me regarder avec haine ou froideur. Personne n'a jamais fait attention à moi. Je ne me suis jamais bien senti dans ce monde. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ma place. Enfin… à part avec toi.

-Tu n'as pas tué ta mère ! Elle est peut-être morte en te mettant au monde, mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tuée ! »

Gaara regarda Lee avec espoir en entendant ses paroles.

« -Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Evidemment !

-Merci Lee. »

Gaara sourit à Lee qui lui répondit et commença à lui caresser la joue.

« -Tu sais que tu as le plus beau sourire que je n'ai jamais vu ? »

Gaara se sentit rougir alors que son sourire s'accentuait.

« -Au fait, tu as dit que tu as trouvé ta place avec moi ? »

Gaara rougit une nouvelle fois pendant que Lee le couvait du regard.

« -Je… J-euh… Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi. Je me sens enfin moi-même… et j'oublie tout ce qui me pèse.»

Lee sourit et le serra encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

« -Ce que je me suis fait ne te dégoûte pas ?

-Non, ça me donne encore plus envie de prendre soin de toi. La seule chose qui me dégoûte c'est le fait que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu te faisais, car vu l'état de tes poignets, c'était loin d'être la première fois n'est-ce pas ?

-…Merci Lee. J'ai eu peur que tu me juges et que tu me rejettes.

-Je ne le ferai pas, je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais ?

-Je… Jusqu'à tout à l'heure où tu m'as découvert, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de mes malaises, je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, ni crier ou encore me défouler, donc j'ai trouvé un autre moyen… Et, avec le temps, c'est presque devenu une habitude…»

En finissant sa phrase, il leva son poignet et examina ses cicatrices. Il sentit Lee, qui le serrait toujours dans ses bras, défaire son emprise avant d'aller chercher quelque chose à son propre poignet et de l'enlever. Il lui mit délicatement sur son poignet blessé avant d'expliquer :

« -Cadeau, c'est mon bracelet éponge. Comme c'est une partie de moi, elle aura le même effet que ma présence. Mets-le tous les jours et il t'empêchera de te faire du mal.»

Gaara regarda le cadeau que Lee venait de lui faire avant de le remercier par un sourire.

« -Lee… Je… Je t-t »

Il prit une grande inspiration en même temps que son visage devenait rouge.

« -Je t'aime. »

Lee lui sourit avant de placer ses mains sur sa taille et de déplacer sa tête à quelques centimètres de celle de Gaara. Ce dernier plaça ses bras autour de son cou tout en réduisant un peu plus l'écart entre leurs lèvres. Ils se regardèrent encore un instant avant de rompre l'infime distance qui séparaient leurs lèvres et de fermer les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment avant de se séparer pour se regarder. Ils s'embrassèrent encore plusieurs fois, avant de partir main dans la main rejoindre leurs amis toujours au parc, et continuer à profiter de leur nouvelle relation. Et d'une vie beaucoup plus belle.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez à commenter, critique, fautes d'orthographes, je prends tout!


End file.
